


Strange Bedfellows

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Harry on the Knight Bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

“Sorry, but all the beds are full. You’ll ’ave to stand, or you can share wiv someone.”

“Dear God, do you think I could stand with the way that one’s driving?”

Harry cracked an eye open; he recognized that voice. In fact, it was... he turned his head sharply. Yes, it was Snape, looking as sour as ever, standing in front of Stan and eyeing the beds in distaste — the mostly full beds.

“Do you even have one where there is only one person?”

Harry recognised the tone; Snape was about to launch in a full-fledged diatribe. He thought it time to intervene, before things got bloody. “Professor?”

Snape turned and narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he recognised Harry. “Mr Potter?”

“The other side of my bed is free.”

Snape drew himself uptight. “Mr Potter, are you proposing what I think you’re proposing?”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the covers on the side of the bed closer to Snape. “You don’t seem to want to stand, so it’s either me or a stranger. Hop in.”

Snape took his shoes off and let himself in the bed. He was stiff as a poker and Harry rolled his eyes again before yanking him against his own nightshirt-clad body. He cuddled comfortably against Snape, nuzzled his neck, and asked, “Where are you going?”

Surprised by Harry’s actions, Snape let his guard down enough to answer, “Dover.”

“Good. So’m I.” He snuggled even closer, bringing the full length of their bodies in contact.

Snape jerked his hips when their groins brushed against each other. Harry moved his right hand from Snape’s waist to his arse, and brought them in contact again. He began rotating his hips slowly, smiling widely when he felt Snape responding.

“Mr Potter! What do you think you are doing?”

Harry snorted. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Your little joke has gone on long enough. Now leave me be!” Snape’s voice was imperious, but low enough that only Harry could hear it.

Harry chuckled, his breath tickling Snape’s ear. “No joke, Severus. I’ve wanted to do that—” he ground against Snape’s erection, getting a low moan from the man which was abruptly cut off— “Ever since I saw you without your robes.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “When did you ever see me without my robes?”

“Christmas 1997 at Grimmauld Place,” Harry promptly replied. “You were wearing Muggle clothes, dark grey trousers and a green turtle-neck. At one time, you bent over to do something, I don’t remember what, and the trousers pulled over your arse, and I fell in love with it instantly.”

“You fell in love with my arse?” The tone was incredulous, but the hips were actually beginning to grind back.

“Well, it took me a little more time for the rest, but now I love the whole package. And I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Do what exactly, Mr Potter?” Snape’s voice had taken a purring quality.

Harry breathed slowly to calm himself and cupped Snape’s erection over the robe. “I want to undress you slowly, one button at a time, while I kiss every square inch of skin I see. When you’re completely naked, I want to lick your cock, and kiss it, and then take it into my mouth, all the way in until I can feel your belly against my nose, and then I want to release your cock and kiss your balls, suck them one at a time, and all the while I would push one then two or three fingers inside you and...”

Snape climaxed, his head throwing back and his throat releasing a long, low moan that made people look over to their bed. When his breathing had evened, he glared at Harry and said, “Detention, Mr Potter, as soon as our schedules permit.”


End file.
